The Midnight Party
by Burning-roses
Summary: Takara is a beautiful Gryffindor girl that can have any guy she wants, but she has her eyes set onto a midnight party for only girls. The party steers conversation to boys and sex, with Truth or Dare....!chapter3!
1. The Invitation

...:::: Authors note: Not really much to say about this one..... all it really contains are sexual discussion and some sexual scenes not   
  
many though. I kind of like the idea for the fic I hope you will to, so happy reading! OMG! REVIEW PLEASE!::::...  
  
* * *  
  
...::::Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters the belong to the ever so talented JK Murray :D buuuut I did add some of my   
  
OWN characters to make the story more interesting.... o.O same characters based on my other fic, go read that one to! :D   
  
ENJOY!::::...  
  
  
  
The Midnight Party  
  
Takara sighed looking down at her work, "Will this day not end?", she asked herself out loud. The day was very long so far   
indeed, and boring. Takara leaned back more in her squeaky chair yawing loudly.   
  
Takara was a pretty Gryffindor girl with long, shiny brown hair and fair, medium tone skin. Takara was known for a boy   
heart throbber, she had it all the walk, the sweet talk, the kindness, and those big blue eyes with batty eye lashes. It was now her sixth   
year at Hogwarts and she still had her heart set on Ron Weasley, no one could believe it, everyone always said to her, "Why Weasley   
when you could have any man you want?", Takara would always just shrug. "Ron doesn't know how lucky he is....does he even know?",   
that was when Takara would look even more stupid and shake her head.   
  
Finally the class was dismissed from boring history class, so Takara grabbed her books and slumped to the hall with the rest   
of the class. Takara met up with her best friend Suki, a Gryffindor like her and they both headed up to their dorms to put away their   
books. "Finally the class is finish!", Takara said stretching.  
  
"I know what you mean.", Suki replied in a whining voice walking up the Gryffindor tower with her best friend.  
  
The two girls entered their dorms and sat on their beds, both complaining about all the homework the received that   
weekend. "YOUCH!", Takara cried sitting down on her bed, "What is this?", she asked pulling am envelope out from under her butt. It   
was addressed to her, so she tarred it opened and pulled out a letter written in neat handwriting on parchment. The letter read:  
Dear Takara,  
We proudly invite you to come to our midnight bash! You are selectively chosen out of many of the 6th year girls as one of the most   
popular of them all! As you may already know or heard, each year the 6th and 7th year girls get together and have a party and   
midnight, it's always one of the biggest events of the year! It takes place tonight at midnight, at the east wing, tallest tower. Take   
anyone you want with you, but remember only girls. Hope you can make it.   
-Trista, Crystal, Pansy and Cho  
  
Takara jumped up in excitement, "Oh my god! They invited me? OH MY GOD!"   
  
"Did they really?", asked Suki in amazement snatching the letter and skimming through it quickly. "Take me! Take me! Oh   
PLEASE take me!", Suki cried. Takara nodded in response.   
  
She couldn't believe it, she was considered one of the most popular girls? Of course she could make it to the party. But   
Takara knew what they did at parties like these, they sat there and talked about sex, and boys and they played Truth or Dare, no   
matter Takara had a knack for Truth or Dare she never backed down. She also wondered who else was invited....  
  
  
  
So? How was it? Did you like it? Good Plot ey? It won't take long for the   
next chapter to come I promise! 


	2. Get the Party Started!

...:::: Authors note: Not really much to say about this one..... all it really contains are sexual discussion and some sexual scenes not   
many though. I kind of like the idea for the fic I hope you will to, so happy reading! OMG! REVIEW PLEASE!::::...  
  
* * *  
  
...::::Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters the belong to the ever so talented JK Murray :D buuuut I did add some of my   
OWN characters to make the story more interesting.... o.O same characters based on my other fic, go read that one to! :D   
ENJOY!::::...  
  
  
  
The Midnight Party  
  
Takara yawned, it was now 11:00 p.m, "Maybe we better look for that room now.", Takara suggested to Suki getting up from   
the common room chair and heading for the doorway. Suki followed. "Now where did they say it was?"  
  
"The east wing, tallest tower wasn't it?" Suki replied shrugging and checked the letter. "Yeah...that's right."  
  
After a long time of walking up stairs and walking through corridors, the two of them reached a landing with a trap door in   
it. Takara bent over and knocked loudly on it. "I think we're right on time!" she said checking her watch.   
  
Cho answered the knock and smiled, "Oh Takara it's you. Come on in." cho jumped down into the room and announced the   
arrival of Suki and Takara. Takara stepped down into the room to see not only Cho, Trista, Crystal and Pansy were there but also two   
other Slytherin girls, and a Ravenclaw.   
  
"Hey Takara.", Crystal the Ravenclaw greeted. Takara smiled and replied by a simple wave.   
  
The room was pretty big, pink drapes hung from the windows and candle light lit the room. All the girls were sitting on giant,   
fluffy pillows in a circle in the middle of the room. Suki and Takara found a spot and sat down. Everyone seemed to be all talking to   
one another and putting aside that they were in Gryffindor or Slytherin and talking like they were old friends. Takara liked it, no fighting for a change...  
  
"Is everyone here?", Pansy asked looking around the room. Everyone nodded. Pansy passed around a bowl of popcorn. The girls started quieting down over mouths full of popcorn.  
  
Trista laid on her stomach and snatched the bowl of popcorn out from Cho's hands, "I'm so glad we didn't invite that Tara girl." Trista mumbled.   
  
"Why what's so wrong with her? She's nice..." Suki said looking puzzled.   
  
Crystal remarked, "She's a little ditzy...if you know what we mean, right?" and looked around the room as all the girls nodded. "I mean she flirts with Seamus, Harry and Ron a lot, it's pathetic really, just watching her."   
  
"I agree," a Slytherin girl nodded.  
  
Pansy began rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles, "Obsessed with Weasley? Give me a break." she snorted.  
  
Takara stuck her nose in the air "Humph."  
  
"Oh that's right, Takara you fancy him don't you? I don't see why. There's nothing special about him." Trista asked smirking.  
Everyone in the room turned their attention to Takara, Suki was snorting, trying not to laugh at her best friend. She couldn't' t hold it in for long.   
  
Takara looked down, red faced and murmured, "W-well he isn't special or anything, he's sweet and all...I don't know...." Takara stopped talking and looked up to see all the girls laughing at her. This made Takara angry and when everyone saw that they tried to stop laughing.   
  
Suki being a loyal best friend, tried to change the subject, "There were other guys to, right Takara?"  
  
"Oh yeah? Like whom?", Pansy asked finally settling down.   
  
Suki thought for a moment, Takara was still silent, "ummmmm.......Draco Malfoy." Suki turned to look at Takara. She could just see Takara's eye twitching with anger. Suki smiled innocently and shrugged.  
  
Everyone gasped. "YOU? The little miss Gryiffindor? With bad, naughty, Slytherin boy Malfoy??"  
  
Takara gulped.  
  
  
  
See? Didn't I tell you I was going to update super soon?? huh?  
Like? Oh and for those who wish to know, Takara is pronounced   
Ta-car-a ^-^; Please continue R&R!! 


	3. Draco Victim

...:::: Authors note: Not really much to say about this one..... all it really contains are sexual discussion and some sexual scenes not   
many though. I kind of like the idea for the fic I hope you will to, so happy reading! OMG! REVIEW PLEASE!::::...  
  
* * *  
  
...::::Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters the belong to the ever so talented JK Murray :D buuuut I did add some of my   
OWN characters to make the story more interesting.... o.O same characters based on my other fic, go read that one to! :D   
ENJOY!::::...  
  
  
  
The Midnight Party  
  
Takara's eyes widened at Suki, "What part of don't tell anyone do you not understand?", Takara whispered loudly to Suki. Suki shrugged and smiled again. Takara sighed loudly and opened her mouth to speak, "W-well...you see Draco and I...erm......uh fooled around a bit...not to long ago, it didn't mean anything though, you know how Draco is..."  
  
Now everyone's eyes were wide. Pansy was no longer laughing...oh no...,"Draco wouldn't....not with a Gryffindor like you!", Pansy spat angrily.   
  
"Eh...but we didn't exactly go all the way....", Takara tried to explain to Pansy.  
  
Suki couldn't help herself, "--cough-alltheway-cough--", she hinted, with a big smirk on her face.   
  
Takara's eye began to twitch in anger again, "Quite doing that!" she yelled and put her face in her hands. "Fucking Malfoy....", Takara mumbled.   
  
The three Slytherin girls looked at each other, "Oooh...MY...god!", they said exchanging glances. "Not to make this a big deal or anything...but for sure you the last person....", a Slytherin girl said raising an eyebrow at Takara, "I mean look at ....well YOU."  
  
"OKAY THAT'S IT!", Takara grinded through her teeth. She couldn't take it no more, she jumped on Slytherin girl that just spoken and began punching and kicking her into the ground madly. The Slytherin girl punched and kicked back.   
  
"EEEK!"  
  
"That's enough! Get off of each other!" Cho and Pansy ran over and pried Takara off of the girl.   
  
Still panting Takara sat down glaring evilly at the snotty girl. "For the last time me and Draco didn't mean anything....we were just having fun."   
  
"I've for one have hit it off with Draco also!", Cho announced and everyone widened their eyes again. "What? He's really...passionate and .... rough.", girls started whispering and hissing into each others ears.   
  
Suki sat up with a great jerk, "That fucking git does everyone doesn't he?", she shuddered and tried to relax a bit.  
  
Takara looked shocked when she saw all the girls agree with Suki, and joked on her popcorn.   
  
"You all right?", Crystal asked patting Takara on the back with great force, Takara pushed her away lightly, telling Crystal she was alright and didn't need C.P.R.  
  
Takara's eyes narrowed evilly.  
  
  
  
*breaks out in a fit of giggles* I'm trying to finish this story  
a bit quicker so I can get on to my other one. Keep reviewing people! 


End file.
